Dead on honor
After as team returned from schools, Khan said them that Gleb Gavrilov escaped from prison, he said wants with them to talk to the and to they met with him on construction. Player and Avery traveled on construction site but Gleb not was nowhere in sight, they decided to search construction site where found broken handcuffs, on analyses which belonged Gleb, later Bart Wilson became under suspicion after as tried to penetrate on construction site, he said that no one not saw, pokrayney least. They also decided to look at the cameras, but the camera was broken. Khan managed to restore the recording, where it was obvious that Hleb all at the construction site was not. After all the events the chief told the pair that the patrols found some lab. The player and Avery went there to find a decomposing skeleton on the surgical table. After the autopsy, Jack said that the victim was stabbed in the head, then opened and poured radiation into his wounds, causing them to dissolve, which meant that the murder weapon was radiation. Jack also discovered that the skeleton potterty hands, probably from the handcuffs. And then they realized that their victim is Gleb Gavrilov. And looks like somebody didn't want him told them something. They searched the lab again to start suspecting johnny Wang Lee, he said he didn't remember anything, and he didn't know anything about the lab. After this chief said that Vlad Radivilov thinks with them to talk to the. Vlad said that Vlad Radivilov told him deal with Gleb but the refused him. And campaign Gleb killed another accomplice revolutionary. The team decided to search the house of Gleb, but it turned out that someone broke into it, and when the thief ran away he shot Avery mortally wounding her. She was taken to the hospital immediately, James told the player that he would help catch the killer. They searched still times house Gleb, and learned that the thief claimed notebook Gleb, and crusade on it has been valuable information. Later, the couple raised all the evidence to arrest the killer and Gleb. It was johnny Wang Lee. Johnny tried to deny it but then confessed with a brutal smile on his face, saying that Vlad Radivilov was his childhood friend, and that when he asked to deal with his enemy, he agreed to help him, in the most brutal way. James angrily took him to court. Judge Pierre sentenced him to life imprisonment. After court chief silverson told James immediately calculate the location Mike, Khan told them that he is in district balot, James and player traveled there to arrest Mike Radivilov, and send his in prison! Transcript Chief Silverstone: James I immediately became aware that you are going to arrest the killer of Gleb? James Harrison: Yes, he will pay for Avery and Gleb, we are ready for this! Chief Silverstone: Well, be careful he can be dangerous! Take a killer Now James Harrison: It's over! Johnny you killed our friend and shot our officer! Johnny Wang Lee: You what! Who is Gleb? James Harrison: I think you know, you left your sneakers with radiation! Which you poured into his organs! Johnny Wang Lee: Wow really what makes you think these are my sneakers! James Harrison: Stop Lying, you broke into Gleb's house, you don't know Vlad Radivilov! Johnny Wang Lee: Ah that same think we will have stop our game, Yes I killed your friend! Johnny Vang Lee: I Understand that Vlad is an old friend, and when he said to help him, to kill his enemy, I agreed! Johnny Wang Lee: I ambushed him near the construction site knocked him out and then everything was perfect! James Harrison: You're crazy you're under arrest!